Therapy
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu are both sent to therapy for their problems. See how it turns out in this story!


**Therapy **

_**Set after Episode 45.**_

Pai sighed as he dragged a protesting Kisshu to a room on the ship that had been set up like an office. "Kisshu, for the last time, you're here because you have bipolar disorder, and that requires treatment," he said wearily.

"I've managed just fine until now," Kisshu said sulkily.

"I don't think that what happened yesterday counts as 'managing just fine'," Pai said dryly. "You literally went insane. And then an hour later you were depressed again. You've got a pretty serious case of bipolar disorder, so I called Mom, since she's a therapist as well as a healer. Don't worry, you're not the only one who's getting therapy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Ryou called and said Ichigo needs therapy for her obsession with Aoyama," Pai said. "He wanted to know if I knew any therapists, because taking Ichigo to a human would cause a disaster."

"Great…. I'll have to hear about how perfect and wonderful her boyfriend is," Kisshu said bitterly.

"We're here," Pai said, ignoring Kisshu's statement. He knocked on the door, and a woman's voice called, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door, and said, "Mom, I brought Kisshu."

A woman who resembled Taruto was sitting behind a desk, and she said, "Good, you can let him go now. Kisshu, come sit down on the sofa."

Pai let Kisshu go, and he slouched over to the sofa, then sat on the far end. "I'll go get Ichigo," Pai said, and teleported out.

"Do I have to be here, Aunt Yuki?" Kisshu asked. "I'll just have to hear about how wonderful Ichigo thinks her boyfriend is."

Yuki sighed and said, "Yes, you have to be here, because you and Ichigo both have mental issues that need to be resolved."

"So why can't we go separately?" Kisshu asked.

"You'll see," Yuki said, as Pai teleported back in with Ichigo, who did NOT look happy at all.

"I still don't get why I had to turn down a date to come see a therapist," Ichigo said grouchily. "I DON'T need therapy."

"Yes you do," Pai said. "Your obsession with being perfect for your boyfriend is out of control, and since you won't listen to your friends or family on that matter, Ryou and I decided that we'd take you to a professional."

"So why does Kisshu have to be here?" Ichigo asked disgruntledly.

"He's got bipolar disorder, which is also getting out of control," Pai said. "Now go sit down on the sofa."

Ichigo sighed heavily and sat on the opposite side of the sofa from Kisshu. "Pai, you can leave now," Yuki said. "If you go in the kitchen, however, you will be grounded again."

"Yes, Mom," Pai said gloomily, and headed out.

Ichigo sighed and asked, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Pai already told you," Yuki said calmly. "I want you to listen, because it seems to me that you only listen to yourself lately. Ever since you got mixed up with that boy you like, you don't listen to anyone's thoughts on him unless the person is saying how wonderful and perfect he is. If they say the slightest thing against him, you blow them off or get angry with them. Others are entitled to their opinions, but you don't seem to understand that. All you think about is your boyfriend, and you don't consider others' feelings." Looking down at a paper in front of her, she continued, "According to this, you slapped Ryou and called him a jealous jerk for telling you he thought your obsession with Aoyama was unhealthy. You also blew up at your father for calling Aoyama stupid, and according to your friends, if it's not about Aoyama, you don't want to hear it- including their problems. Frankly, I'm surprised you still have friends. You don't care about anyone besides yourself and Aoyama, including your own parents. Ever since you and Aoyama started dating, you've become a selfish brat with no respect for others' feelings. He's obviously a bad influence on you, since you seem to think he won't accept you unless you're perfect. But you're only perfect around him. The rest of the time you act like a selfish brat."

Ichigo looked angry, and asked, "So what are you saying? That I should dump the only guy who actually loves me for who I am?"

"Yet another instance of not listening," Yuki said. "Kisshu has said multiple times that he loves you. According to your friends, Aoyama's only said that once. And to be perfectly honest, the sooner he's out of your life the better, both for you and the people around you. Besides, how do you know Aoyama will love you for who you are if you act like a perfect person all the time? If he knew what you were like when you're not with him, I doubt he'd like you very much. Kisshu, on the other hand, keeps coming back to try again no matter how many times you break his heart. I doubt Aoyama would do that. If you hated Aoyama and loved Kisshu, I doubt Aoyama would bother coming back multiple times to try to get you to love him, when he could date anyone at your school or elsewhere. Aoyama said he loved you; Kisshu's proved it. But you could care less about his feelings, just like everyone else besides Aoyama."

"So because Kisshu loves me, I have to feel the same way?" Ichigo asked. "I don't think it works that way."

"I didn't say you had to feel the same way, but it would be nice if you were a little nicer to him, instead of continually telling him what a horrible person he is," Yuki said calmly. "He's actually a very good person, but you only see his bad points, and don't bother to look for the good points. You rip his heart out on a nearly daily basis, and to top it all off, you rub it in his face that you already have a boyfriend. You say he's a horrible person, but in fact, YOU'RE the horrible one. I'm amazed Kisshu still loves you after what you've put him through."

"I didn't force Kisshu to fall in love with me," Ichigo said grouchily.

Before Yuki could respond, Kisshu asked, "Can I come back when you two are done? I'm sick of hearing about how awful I am from Ichigo, and it's pretty obvious she only cares about Tree-Freak, so why do I have to listen to all this?"

"Because I'm going to make her listen to you, so it's only fair," Yuki said. "But seeing as Ichigo is probably a lost cause, we can move on to you."

Kisshu sighed, and Yuki said, "So, Pai tells me you went insane for a while yesterday."

"You'd go insane eventually too if the person you loved hated you just for being yourself," Kisshu said sulkily. "I honestly don't know what I did in life to deserve getting my heart trampled on every day."

"I don't know either," Yuki said. "You've always been a good kid, despite the pranks, and you certainly don't deserve what Ichigo's put you through. Why don't you just tell me everything you're feeling right now? Pretend Ichigo isn't here, and tell me everything that's bugging you."

Kisshu sighed and said, "It's just everything lately. Pai's turning into a mindless drone, Taruto's on sugar high five times a week, but the main problem is Ichigo. I knew it was a bad idea to fall in love with my enemy, but I couldn't help it; she's special. Or at least, she was until she and Tree-Freak actually started dating as more than just friends. Now, at least when I'm around, she's a totally nasty person with no regard for my feelings- or those of anyone else, for that matter. It's driving me insane that she doesn't see that I love her more than that stupid bastard ever could, and that's why I went insane yesterday. I've tried time and again to make her see that I love her and I don't want any harm to come to her, but does she listen? No! She never listens when I tell her how much I care about her, she doesn't care that I have feelings too, and she continually tells me how horrible I am. I don't think I'm horrible; the only reason I'm fighting is to help our people survive. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be attacking her at all. I don't even know why I still love her so much; she's shattered my heart into little pieces, and I think the only thing that's going to make me feel better at this point is her returning my feelings. But that will never happen, because she's too obsessed with Tree-Freak to notice that other people care about her."

"Do you ever want to hurt Ichigo back?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and I know exactly how to do it now," Kisshu said. "Tree-Freak's going to die today, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me." He stood up and teleported out.

Ichigo glared at Yuki and asked, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why should I?" Yuki asked calmly. "If you hadn't gone overboard with obsessing over Aoyama, Kisshu wouldn't feel the need to get rid of him. It's your own fault for not listening."

Ichigo was silent.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported to a park, which was where he had sensed Aoyama. He found him studying a leaf, and summoned his sais. Unfortunately, Aoyama had heard the teleportation, and he looked up sharply. "What do you want?" he asked. "You lost the fight over Ichigo, and you know it."

"Whether Ichigo likes it or not, you're going to die, and then she can feel what I feel," Kisshu said calmly.

Aoyama looked nervous, and started to run, but Kisshu was faster, and used his sais to rip Aoyama's head off. Then he formed an energy ball, and incinerated the body and head. Finished, he let his sais disappear, and teleported back to Yuki's office.

To his surprise, he found Pai in there, and asked as he landed, "What's going on?"

"Did you kill Aoyama?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, and I incinerated the remains," Kisshu said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Turns out he was Deep Blue's human host," Pai said. "I did some research after finding out he was the Blue Knight, and it turns out Aoyama and the Blue Knight were both parts of Deep Blue."

"Well, now what do we do?" Kisshu asked.

"Offer the Mews a truce?" Pai suggested.

"Will Blondie agree to that?" Kisshu asked skeptically.

"Well, he did ask for help with Ichigo; maybe he's warming up to us," Pai said.

"I guess it can't hurt," Kisshu said. "Are we taking Ichigo?"

"No, you're leaving her with me, because she's just going to be in the way," Yuki said. "And she still doesn't get why she should love you, so she's going to be here until she figures that out."

"Great…." Ichigo sighed gloomily. "I still don't get why everyone hated Aoyama-kun so much."

"Because he turned you into a selfish brat," Yuki said. "If he didn't exist, you wouldn't be in this position. And everyone around you hates him because of what he's turned you into."

"Mom, we're going to the Café," Pai said. "Have fun with Ichigo."

"I will," Yuki said, as Pai and Kisshu teleported out. Yuki got up and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. Before Ichigo could ask what she was doing, she had fallen asleep.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu and Pai: **_Landing in the main room of Café Mew Mew, the two found the Mews cleaning while Ryou looked on. They all looked up, and Ryou asked, "How'd it go?"

"Mom is still working on getting Ichigo to see reason, but we came here on a different matter," Pai said. "Kisshu decided he was going to kill Aoyama, and although there'd normally be nothing wrong with that, it turns out Aoyama was actually Deep Blue. We came here in hopes that you'd form a truce with us."

"What would the conditions be?" Ryou asked warily.

"In return for us stopping the attacks, you would give us all the Mew Aqua to save our home planet," Pai replied.

"Lettuce suggested something like that a while back," Ryou said. "I guess it could work, but doesn't that mean you're going home for good?"

"I would think you'd be happy," Kisshu said dryly.

"I'd be thrilled; Lettuce and Pudding are a different matter," Ryou said.

"It's only about a five-hour flight," Pai commented. "We could visit- and depending on the outcome of this thing with Deep Blue, we might get exiled anyways."

"Alright," Ryou said. "Let's go with that plan then. What are we doing about Ichigo?"

"That's something you should ask my mom," Pai said. "Kisshu, why don't you go check on them?"

"Fine…." Kisshu said, and teleported off. Landing in front of Yuki's office door, he heard Ichigo scream, "I don't deserve to live!"- and then start sobbing. _Jeez, what happened to HER? _Kisshu wondered as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yuki called.

"It's Kisshu, can I come in?" Kisshu asked, hearing what sounded like whimper from Ichigo.

"Sure, come on in," Yuki said.

Kisshu opened the door to the office, and saw Ichigo collapsed on the sofa, sobbing. "How'd the truce go?" Yuki asked.

"Fine, but Blondie wants to know what we're doing about Ichigo, so Pai sent me to ask," Kisshu said. "What happened to her?"

"I gave her a taste of what it feels like to you when she rejects you, and she literally broke down," Yuki said. "Apparently she can't handle the amount of emotional pain that you can." Ichigo whimpered.

Kisshu went over and sat next to Ichigo, who whispered, "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I don't hate you," Kisshu said. "I probably should, but I don't."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't really know," Kisshu replied. "I guess you're impossible for me to hate."

"Why am I so stupid?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"I don't think you're stupid," Kisshu said, startled. "I mean, you're not Pai, but then again, that would scare me. Pai's creepy."

"Kisshu…." Yuki said warningly.

"I'm stupid because I didn't listen," Ichigo said sadly. "And because I didn't notice I was hurting you that much. I think I'll go die of shame and guilt now…."

"That's not going to help Kisshu," Yuki commented.

"I don't deserve to be loved by Kisshu…." Ichigo said sadly.

"Koneko-chan, do you know what my dream has been since I came to Earth and met you?" Kisshu asked.

"No…" Ichigo said.

"It's been for you to return my feelings," Kisshu said. "And I didn't exactly expect that to happen right away, considering we were enemies and Blondie was constantly telling you that I and my race are all evil heartless monsters. All I'm asking for is a chance, Ichigo. I just want a chance to work it out."

Ichigo looked at him, wiping her tears away, and said, "Okay."

Kisshu's face lit up, and he hugged Ichigo tightly. She hugged back, snuggling into Kisshu's arms and realizing that this felt really _nice_.

After a while, they broke apart, and Kisshu asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled. "I forgive you, Koneko-chan," he said softly.

This time, Ichigo hugged him. They didn't even notice that Yuki had left; all that mattered was the two of them, together.

**Alright, here's a new one-shot, since some people apparently can't go more than two days without one of my stories. *looks at Pinkluver98* I'll try to have more stuff out soon, but I will be at an anime convention from Thursday to Sunday this week, so there won't be anything during that time. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and please review!**


End file.
